


When To End

by taichara



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Each has their reasons.





	When To End

**Author's Note:**

> _prompt:_ "dedication"

Laslow heard the beat of sword against pells before he actually entered the salle. It was the same sound he'd heard hours ago.

Just like it was still Eliwood swinging the blade.

He padded over quickly, before Eliwood could speak.

"Isn't this a little …"

"I'm alright."

As if making his point Eliwood stepped back into stance and swung -- nothing. Empty-handed he whirled to stare at Laslow _and_ his pilfered sword --

"Please, hold out your hand?"

Puzzled, Eliwood did so; and the tremors betrayed him. Laslow's little smile was concerned, rueful.

"I think perhaps it's time for a break, after all."


End file.
